


【山组】仲夏夜之梦

by mmmmutouuuu



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmutouuuu/pseuds/mmmmutouuuu





	【山组】仲夏夜之梦

温柔又明亮的月光洒落下来，淡淡的光斑在草地上围成了一个又一个的圈。  
小小的植物精灵们借着月之妖精的庇佑在欢快的跳舞。  
樱井翔悠闲的坐在离他们不远的地方，抬头看着天空中巨大的圆月。  
这已经不是第一次梦到这个场景了。  
樱井对着热闹的精灵舞会轻声叹了口气，由于对梦境的进度过于熟悉，他甚至都知道再过一会儿就能看到大野智的背影。  
第一次梦到这个场景时，樱井还曾试图与大野智搭话，然而试过几次之后他便发现，梦里的智君是听不到他讲话的。  
所以，他时常就这样默默看着大野，直到第二天从梦中醒来。

雾气中开始显现出大野智的身影。  
巫师瘦削的肩膀上有着雾蒙蒙的露水，仿佛是匆匆赶来一样，身上的袍子也是皱皱巴巴的。他的头发虽常年不精心打理，但依旧顺滑的垂落在脸颊两侧，衬得圆圆的脸颊像个幼稚的小孩子。  
大野智从不在意自己的容貌，樱井无数次气结——拥有精灵血统的巫师拥有着人类无法比拟的灵动容貌，但他却对此毫不在乎。  
真想狠狠的拧他那鼓鼓的脸蛋，看看里面到底装了些什么。

精灵的舞会逐渐进入了尾声，许多小精灵开始成群结伴回家睡觉了。而樱井依旧看着夜色中不甚清晰的大野，他没想着与大野搭话，就只是隔着一段距离静静的看他。  
不过今天有一些奇怪……  
大野正在一步一步向他走来。  
樱井惊诧的对上大野的眼神，发现大野害羞的冲他笑着说——  
“今晚的月色真美啊。”  
樱井不是很懂这句话，他十一岁时被大野捡回家，现在已经过去了八九个年头，很多人类的习惯与表达都在山野生活中被他逐渐忘却了。  
毕竟妖精与精灵是不需要客套的。  
大野仿佛也没想让他听懂，而是慢慢走上前拥抱了樱井。  
那是很温柔很美好，樱井梦寐已久的拥抱。

不知何时，樱井对这个不修边幅的巫师动了情。他从小遭受了太多常人无法承受的痛苦，而每一次化险为夷都是有大野在身边陪伴他。  
巫师是他黑暗的人生中唯一的光，是他身陷泥潭中唯一伸出的援手。  
他们一起度过了太多时间，到底是何时生出的情愫已无从得知……或许只是在某天醒来时，樱井突然就开了窍。对大野的爱意渗透了樱井整个生命，等他反应过来时已经无法自拔了。  
他不指望迟钝的巫师能懂，只希望自己能多活几年，活到人类年龄的极限，多陪陪这个人……让他不那么孤独。  
这个久违的拥抱让樱井奇异的平静了下来，翻涌的情绪被很好的安抚，大野就是有这样的能力。  
“智君？”樱井低声询问着。  
大野低下头，有点不好意思：“你把眼睛闭上，会让沙罗曼德看到的。”  
被樱井封印在眼睛里的沙罗曼德已经沉睡许久，久得樱井都快忘了这件事。火精灵附在体内对樱井的人类生活来说没有任何影响，在妖精领域中也只是能隐隐看到精灵的程度。  
不过最近自己的情绪一直特别躁动，总是无缘无故的心烦意乱，樱井发现了不对劲，却没有和巫师说。

俊美的人类没有问为什么，乖乖的闭上了眼。下一秒便感觉到湿润的唇瓣轻轻印在自己嘴唇上。  
樱井惊愕的想睁眼，却被脸蛋通红的巫师用手捂住了双眼：“都叫你不要睁眼了！他会看的……”  
两人倒在蓬松的草地上，因撞击而暂时分离的嘴唇又被大野捉住不舍的用舌尖细细描绘。  
樱井的身体超过了意识先给予反应，叼着巫师乱窜的舌头缠绵含吮。

大野羞耻的趴在养子身上，被吻得喘不过来气。  
樱井已经二十岁了，距离他被自己捡到已经过了十年，曾经又傲气又愿意逞强的小小少年长成了英俊的模样，连个子也比自己这个大人高了。  
就像现在这种姿势，大野已经可以完全蜷缩在樱井的怀里了。  
而随着年龄的增长，翔君体内的火精灵居然也逐渐显露了模样。  
平常樱井看不见，但大野有着一半精灵的血统，他是能看清妖精的——翔君的身体在一点点被代表沙罗曼德的火红色光芒腐蚀吞噬。  
大野一开始没有特别在意，血统的压制是绝对的，沙罗曼德永远也无法冲破封印，他不担心。  
然而，不久以后，翔君的脾气开始变得越发的急躁。  
人类的性格无缘无故发生了及其大的转变，这只可能是妖精搞的鬼。  
火精灵虽然无法离开宿主，但他在暗暗的将翔君的本我吞噬，过不了多久，翔君就会失去自己的人格，沦为火精灵的人类容器。  
大野翻遍了所有古籍，却没有一本记载了对抗邪恶妖精附身的办法——除非连同宿主一起消灭。  
他无法承受失去翔君的痛苦。  
大野的身份特殊，又是半精灵族，连人类都看不起他，就更别说精灵族能够接纳他了。他独自一人漂泊于山野森林中，本以为这一辈子也就这么混混僵僵的过去了。  
然而在十年前的万圣节，神将樱井送到了自己身边。  
那时他就发誓，如果这个孩子不愿回到人类世界，那自己就养他一辈子。  
现在又怎能抛下翔君不管？  
思来想去，也只能先将自己精灵的血脉融入翔君体内，暂时冲淡沙罗曼德的煞气。  
为了这个计划，他每晚都潜入樱井的梦中，引导樱井的一举一动。今晚，就是计划实行的最佳时机了。  
大野将自己的血与巫术中和，涂在了身上。他把自己当作药引，只期望……樱井能够吃得下。

樱井缱绻的舔吻着大野的手指，那里又细又长骨节分明，总是能创造出各种各样的奇迹，他想尝尝，那么美的一双手到底是什么味道。  
虽然樱井不懂大野异常热情的举动，但一想到这里是他的梦境，很有可能是自己日有所思得来的，他便抛却一切想法做了自己想做的事。  
大野乖巧的窝在自己怀里，不仅没有挣扎，还会时不时回吻着自己，这真是几年来做过的最美妙的梦了。

进入的时候樱井深深的叹了一口气。无法比拟的舒爽向他袭来，他混混僵僵处于睡眠中的脑子甚至产生了一瞬间清明，所有的感官全部真实了起来，仿佛他真的置身于妖精国度、和心爱之人在月色下结合。  
巫师莹白的肌肤被月光镀了层美味的光泽，无言的邀请着樱井前来品尝。大野躺在他身下拼尽全力压抑着声音，却还是有哭喘声从无法闭紧的嘴唇中泄露出来。听着大野的呻吟，樱井甚至觉得巫师那一半神秘的精灵血统来自于遥远国度拥有着绝美嗓音的塞壬。  
“不行、啊……”  
为了让大野发出更多声音，樱井的动作加重了很多。几百年清心寡欲的巫师无法招架如此凶狠的讨伐，他急促的喘着、哽咽着，求人类放过自己。  
体内的欲浪汹涌澎湃，一点一点将大野的理智淹没。  
巫师有些营养不良的发梢稍微泛着棕色，上面还滴着雾气给予的露水。小哥布林看到了亮晶晶的水滴，眼馋得想靠近二人讨一滴甘甜露水，却被巫师濒临高潮狠抓着草地的手吓得缩了回去。

大野品尝到了极致的快感，心中却苦楚万分。  
错的是自己，不该爱上严格意义上来讲的养子。  
樱井的手被大野握住贴在了大野的心口。  
“翔君，我不是一个合格的监护人……是我的错、诱惑了你……”  
大野勉强挤出一个微笑，他想出这样的办法，到底是想要满足一己私欲还是真的在尝试拯救翔君……如今连他自己也搞不清楚了。  
在翔君怀里、被翔君拥抱亲吻让大野的心跳声被无限放大，可爱上自己养育许久的孩子并用丑陋的手段得到他也让大野的内心不断的挣扎撕扯。  
他们将要面对的，不只是年龄的问题。  
“算了、算了……翔君、抱我……”  
在终于得偿所愿的夜晚，大野不想提那么悲伤的事，他强打起精神扑向樱井怀里，汲取着人类的温暖。  
樱井依言紧紧的将大野的身体契合在自己怀里，他虽感受到了怀中人情绪的波动，可他不知道从何安慰，于是他轻轻的亲了亲大野的发顶，又极尽温柔的顶弄抚慰巫师的内部，让泪眼朦胧的巫师酣畅淋漓的再次释放了出来。

樱井高潮时在大野的耳根处吮了一个吻痕。  
梦醒了，他们依旧是亲人、友人。可樱井最终还是接受不了这样的结局，试图在虚无缥缈的梦境里留下些痕迹，而他再不舍、也只是留下了一块红色印记而已。

樱井醒了过来。  
昨晚睡得很舒服，不知为何一直如影随形的焦虑消失了，取而代之的是水流般轻盈灵动的快活。  
昨晚……一定做了个美梦。  
樱井不记得梦的内容，却依稀记得自己梦到了大野。  
恰好大野从自己的房间走了出来，樱井快步走向大野：“智君，早上好。”  
“啊翔君，早。”大野敷衍的张开嘴，仿佛下一秒又要睡过去。昨晚不仅仅是肉体上的消耗，精神力也全部亏空，他感觉自己整个人都被打散重组了。  
不过，值得。虽然大野并不清楚自己另一半的血来自哪个精灵，不过他的血液快速的侵入了樱井的身体，强势的将体内的火精灵打散，代表邪恶的火焰也被中和稀释，樱井已经没有性命之忧了，沙罗曼德再次陷入了沉睡。  
大野状似无意的用空闲着的手捂着耳后的一片肌肤，幸亏樱井的注意力完全不在那里——  
“智君，昨晚我做了一个梦。”  
大野惊愕的抬头看着樱井，他已经把樱井的记忆摘除了，按理来说樱井绝不会记得昨晚的事。  
樱井有些不好意思的笑着对他说到：“昨晚的月色……真的很美。”

大野看着樱井奇妙的红色眼眸，终于忍不住伸出手轻轻覆盖在上面。  
“是啊，很美。”  
算了，喜欢他这种事，还是以后有机会再告诉他吧。


End file.
